


Valentine's Half Day

by SamuelJames



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Discussion of Homophobia, Invented Backstories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Valentine's Day falling on a Sunday means they can't have quite the day they wanted.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Valentine's Half Day

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Valentine's Half Day_   
>  _**Pairing:** Carlos Reyes/T.K. Strand_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Valentine's Day falling on a Sunday means they can't have quite the day they wanted._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

T.K. would love to stay here all day with Carlos, holding his hand and trading kisses in the cocoon of Carlos' blankets. They'd left their cozy space for a minimal breakfast and gone straight back to bed for a quickie which was a great start to the day. The calendar is against them this year with Valentine's Day overlapping with Carlos' family obligations and he'll need to leave soon. They'd exchanged cards and gifts once it hit midnight. Carlos has been a rock through these last few months and he hopes they will have several more chances to celebrate Valentine's together. He throws his leg over Carlos' and smiles at him. "You'll need to get up soon."

"You're hard to walk away from."

"I thought you loved family lunches."

"I do. The food is so good."

T.K. smirks, "I can think of something else that's good to eat."

The joke doesn't land well judging by his boyfriend's face.

"You know why I need to go, T.K., I mean I wish I was brave enough to show up with you..."

"I'm teasing, Carlos. I meant what I said. We're on your schedule and I'm glad you're letting me be here for you. Of all the things I've struggled with, being gay wasn't one of them and I know I'm lucky. I had friends who were cut off from family, one who went as far as marrying his high school girlfriend to hide it. He'll ruin his life and hers. My first proper boyfriend, Jack, had a great reaction from his family until his older sister brought home her boyfriend. After he proposed they went to some pre-marital classes at this really traditional church. His parents didn't want to offend the soon to be in-laws and Jack ended up being sent to an aunt in Fresno."

"At least mine didn't want rid of me. It hurts sometimes that they pretend I never said anything but at least they weren't hateful. As a cop you see your share of gay bashings. I hate having to edit all my conversations but it's second nature now."

T.K. squeezes Carlos' hand. "I didn't mean to bring down the mood. Have a great time with your family. I love you."

Carlos leans in for a kiss and they get distracted until T.K pushes him away. "Go shower."

T.K. lies back in the bed and checks his phone, replying to a couple of messages. When the shower shuts off, he puts his phone down to appreciate the view as Carlos towels off and gets dressed.

"Hey. Is it cool if I hang out here today so I don't have to listen to my parents doing it?"

"Of course, I'll get to finish Valentine's with you. Just don't skip ahead on any of our shows."

"I would never. I'll raid your refrigerator and probably just watch The Old Guard again."

"You are so in love with Joe and Nicky."

T.K. shrugs. "It's kind of an epic love story."

Carlos grabs his wallet and keys and gives T.K another quick kiss before heading out the door. He doesn't want to get up just yet so T.K. pulls the blankets back over him. His phone beeps a minute later.  
_I'll try to sneak some dessert home from Tia Lucy's. See you soon, sexy, enjoy the movie._


End file.
